Happy Father's Day
by bluefrosty27
Summary: ONESHOT. Sebastian never really had anyone to celebrate Father's Day, just until he did. (One shot from The life of Sebastian Pines. Reading it before highly reccommended)


**Hi guys! Happy Father's Day to everone who celebrates it! Just a small one shot I did about our small boi. I know it is a bit short, but it is cute and I hope you enjoy it.**

 **PD: If you haven't read The life of Sebastian Pines, I don't think you will understand**

* * *

Seb never understood why mortals had these two days dedicated to their progenitors.

At school and till he was in fifth or sixth grade, the teachers always told them to do something for their moms or dads.

He couldn't remember the uncountable number of cards, painted t-shirts, tin cans decorated to serve as pencil holders and cups he did as a child with his brothers at school, along with stupid presentations like singing or poems.

He saw sense in celebrating Mother's Day. He liked Kari and she was nice and gave warm hugs and kissed his forehead when he was scared or hurt.

His triplets and him always tried to make breakfast those days. They served apple juice and slightly burnt toasts as little kids, as older kids they sticked to little breads, jam, cheese and juice, and as they grew up, Seb (who was the only one who cooked decently at 14) made scrambled eggs, toasts, sausages, etc.

Their mom ate all of them every year. Her boys made it for her, how could she not?

Filbrick was another story.

Father's Day always left a weird taste in the triplets' mouth, especially the youngest's.

The Stans were sure their daddy loved them...he just had a hard time expressing it! The yellow eyed kid wasn't so sure.

Seb wasn't never sure if Filbrick liked him, he had hoped he did, at least a tiny bit, but he proved him wrong when he was 9, with the whole 'sending him to the attic to sleep' thing and 'my son will be sleeping here!'

As if he wasn't his son too...

He hated doing cards for Father's Day, he was grateful they stopped in middle school. He hated doing presentations at school for no one, if they were lucky, their uncle Kevin would come up and see their presentations if his own children's activities didn't mix.

He hated decorating cups that would never be used!

"Filbrick, your son gave you something" His mom had said once, hands on her hips as six year old them hid behind her.

"I'm using them, don't you see?"

"But dad, you now have three more cups!" Little, naive, stupid Stanley pointed out. "And you only uses red and blue! Sebas's cup is yellow"

The next day, the former demon tried hard not to show how much it hurt when he discovered the cup had 'accidentally' fallen and broke.

He-He didn't care about these pathetic stuff anyway...

Father's Day was a horrible day. The Stans didn't mind much. They didn't hate Filbrick, and Filbrick didn't hate them. They were useful, they gave him trophees, medals, good grades, but he was never impressed.

But not Sebastian...He was the useless one. He was the freak one because of his eye, he was the dumb one because of his grades and he was the weak one because he never played sports.

Filbrick had told him these things in different episodes of his life. Why celebrate a day to a man that hated him and who hated to be called Dad?

He was a guest, he was a tenant. He paid his stay and his meals. He wasn't his son, and Filbrick wasn't his father.

The recently turned sixteen year old laughed as his boss tried to navigate with his eyes covered.

"Come on, Matsuda-san! We are almost there!" He told him in Japanese, making a few people turn around curiously.

"My-My boy what is going on?! Can you tell me where are we going already?"

Seb blushed and didn't answer for a moment. "It...It is a surprise"

It was June 18th. Their birthday had been three days ago and today was Sunday.

The third Sunday of June.

"Ok..." Matsuda rolled his eyes under the cloth over his face. "We better go somewhere nice, boy"

"We will!" Seb promised. A few weeks ago, a Japanese family opened a restaurant. It was the first Asian restaurant in the city and Seb thought it would be a nice place to have lunch.

No one was waiting for him at home. Shermie had a presentation at school (on Sunday the cretins) and Filbrick was forced to go by the Stans.

"Come on, Pops! No one really comes to the store on Sundays, anyway!" Stanley reasoned.

"And mom can handle it while we are gone!" Ford added. They were actually planning to do something with the old man too.

Seb couldn't give a single fuck.

"Ok, Matsuda! You can open them up now! Oh, let me help you" Seb quickly untied the cloth from the old man's eyes and returned him his glasses.

The Japanese old man grumbled something about crazy teenagers these days blinding people and put them on. He looked up at the name of the place and gasped.

"Tah-dah!" Seb laughed, waving his hands. "The owners are Japanese and the eeenttire place is decorated like a typical place from there, or so they have told me" Seb shrugged " And they are excellent chefs! I-I thought we could-could try something...something else from your country!" Seb explained with a sheepish smile. "I mean! Not that you don't cook well! You do! I love your food and my katsudon will never be like yours because yours is amazing and delicious but-but I thought you would like to be in a familiar place after being so long away from home and-"

Seb was rambling, his face was turning red for trying to explain himself without a break to even breathe.

"Musuko" Matsuda finally spoke, raising a hand to shut up his dumb boy. "It's quite alright" He gave him a small warm smile. "It was a wonderful idea, I appreciate it quite a lot!" He chuckled at the teens gaping mouth. "Let's get inside, shall we?"

"Ye-Yeah...Yeah! Sure!" Seb opened the door for his boss and both entered to the place.

"Of course everything's on me!" Seb smiled as they sat down on a table.

The owners of the place who also cooked approached them. Hey! That was that crazy young boy from weeks ago!

They received Matsuda with a big smile and nice words, welcoming the old man to their restaurant.

Seb leaned on the chair, slightly moving from side to side as they talked in Japanese from life, their country, why they came, etc.

Matsuda had a huge smile on his wrinkled face and Seb felt inmensely proud because HE was responsible for it.

At some point, Matsuda exclaimed in shock.

"No! No way! Do you know Chouko Hasegawa!"

"She's our aunt!"

Seb was confused, and Matsuda excitedly explain Chouko was his cousin!

 _'Damn. Earth is really smaller than I thought'_

"Woah. Creepy" Seb laughed. Damn! Who would have known?! This was incredible!

They finally ordered when the teen's stomach growled quite loudly, drawing the attention of the talking people. Matsuda laughed and Seb hid his face between his arms, dying of embarassment.

"Oh, my boy. It is alright" Matsuda chuckled.

They waited a bit and the food was then brought. It looked delicious.

"Gah! Can't hold it!" Seb pouted, trying to adjust the chopsticks in his hand. "Matsuda!" He whined like a little boy, making his boss laugh.

"I thought you knew. I was almost sure you could" Matsuda hummed.

"At home I eat with forks" Seb mumbled. "I am practicing though!"

 _'Useless. Clumsy, can't do anything 's why your father doesn't like you and you have to ask for someone else's approval'_

Seb's eye welled up with tears immediately at his mean self's words and he sniffed.

Damn hormones and mood swings making him sad so suddenly!

"Sebastian-kun. Look at me, boy"

 _'Look at me, boy! Look at me when I am fucking talking!'_

 _Sebastian screamed as Filbrick pulled his hair. "I'm sorry! I really studied! I really did! I am sorry! I'll try harder! Let me go! You're hurting me!'_

 _'I'm hurting you?! Do you want me to take off my belt to hurt you and give you a reason to cry for real?!'_

 _'No! N-No! I'm sorry! I am sorry! Don't do it! Don't do it! Please! No! No! AAAHHH! AAAHH!"_

Seb started trembling and jerked back when Matsuda touched his pale hands.

"I am sorry! I'll try harder! Please don't hurt me!"

Matsuda frowned, worried for the teen who started crying for nothing. He seemed really worried for not being able to use chopsticks. Dumb boy, wanting to do everything, but he wasn't taught how to do it. Why did he feel bad for not knowing?

"Sebas...Hey...Come on" He pleaded, slowly putting his hand over his once again. "It's alright, you see? I'm here. I'm not going to hurt you..." Matsuda sighed. "They are just chopsticks, alright son? We can ask for a fork if you wish and at home I'll teach you how to use them. Is that alright? Please, don't cry"

Seb nodded and wiped his tears away mutely, embarassed his damned emotions were stronger than him again.

 _'Pathetic!'_

The rest of the evening went by without a problem. While they ate, Matsuda was telling him about the work they had at the tailorshop, and the new tricks and techniques he was looking forward to teaching him.

Seb munched his food as he listened intently to what his boss had to say. Urgh, right, they haven't fixed Mrs. Dewone's pants yet. But those were impossible! Matsuda will find a way to fix them, he was sure. He was the best at his job.

They were brought dessert, on the house, they happily added and Seb devoured his ice-cream in seconds while the older man chuckled and took longer.

It had fudge and wafers and N&Ns! Ah! He loved these people!

Seb finally paid and saying bye to the owners, Matsuda hugged them tightly, they went back home.

"You won't blindfold me again, right my boy?"

"Wwhaaaa?! Pfft! No!" Seb blew a raspberry and hid the cloths in his shorts once again. "We will walk! The day is nice, isn't it! Not too warm or cold!"

"-And then this guy! This guy at school was like-Dude, pull it down! If the alarms are activated, we won't have to take the exam- and then they just did it!" Seb exclaimed loudly as they reached the house. Matsuda laughed, he enjoyed hearing Seb's days at school and Seb was more than happy to share with him the funny or weird stuff.

"I had been in history, right? Super boring, and I was sleeping on the table, because the teacher is reaaally boring!"

"My boy, it is not good to sleep in class" Matsuda scolded. "History is important to avoid past mistakes"

Seb hummed but continued. "The fire alarm went off and it woke me up and we had to leave the classrooms! We waited outside of the school for like an hour until they made sure everything was fine. My triplet, Stanford, broke his pen! His pen! During this, because he had been taking an exam and he had to leave it there and they were forced to take another one the following week"

"Seems your school is quite interesting"

They finally reached Matsuda's house and Seb unlocked the door of the store before pushing it open.

"Yeah, sometimes" Seb shrugged. "Did I tell you about that time Stanley and I put frogs in the gym's lockers?!"

"...I do not wish to hear that" Matsuda frowned and his apprentice laughed out loud.

"We just got 2 weeks of detention" Seb smiled. "Hi, Erick! We are back!" He ran to the tank to look at the small axolotl. "Hiiii" he cooed.

Matsuda dropped himself on the couch once they opened the door to his house and sighed contently.

"Thanks for everything, musuko, you are a great boy" He said and Seb blushed a dark red. He wasn't usually complimented, it really took so little to make him blush.

 _'Pathetic. Again. Do you know that? Do I have to continue repeating myself until you fix your body's blood?'_

Seb glanced at his backpack he left on the table and sighed. He had one more thing to give Matsuda today...But he was scared. This one was...a much more obvious present...

He had called him Dad...He had stupidly called him Dad months ago but Matsuda told him he didn't mind.

Seb didn't understand. He was really fond of this man. He was kind, intelligent, and extremely patient with him and his clumsiness and mistakes. He had every quality to be likable.

Seb, on the other hand, didn't. He was weird, he wasn't intelligent anymore, he was a cry-baby, he was, like Ford once screamed pissed off for being too clingy, 'suffocating', he wasn't social, he had no friends (no triplets included) and he was moody and snapped at people...

Why would Matsuda like him? He should have been repulsed by Seb calling him 'Dad'! Not honoured of something!

Anyways, he had bought his present...And he needed to give it to him now that he had the balls to do it.

"Ma-Matsuda?"

"Yes, my boy?"

"I...I have something to give you" Seb mumbled and grabbed the present from his backpack.

He quickly walked towards the man and practically slammed the present against his chest, blushing madly and looking away to avoid his gaze.

Matsuda looked down at the present in his hands. It was a cup.

A light baby yellow cup with a beautiful drawing. It had a red bonsai tree on the front, with its bark black, and behind it it was the drawing of the city, small rectangular black buildings. Even bigger, it was Mount Fuji, surrounded by thin clouds.

There was a small triangle with an eye, bowtie and hat. Matsuda recognized him as the character Seb always drew. It looked adorable.

The neat words written in Japanese characters read: 幸せな父の日, which meant 'Happy Father's Day' *

"I-I know I am not your son" Seb started, feeling his heart squeezing painfully. "But-But I really appreciate you! You-You are great and you have helped me a lot! I-I wanted to give you something! And-And I remembered I broke your favorite cup, I-I felt so bad and I just wanted to give you something in return..."

Why was he so scared?! His meat sack was trembling!

Matsuda didn't say anything, so the teen continued.

"You-You don't have to use it if you don't want" Seb rubbed his arm awkwardly. "It is really lame actually and-and I fucked up the drawing, I really tried to do it as perfect as possible but I Always have to make a mistake!" Seb growled.

"Oh god, please, just-just throw it away!" Seb changed his mind. He would think of something else!

"I am sorry..." Seb sighed.

He didn't expect him to use the cup, it was so stupid to even think about it! If his own father had broken his on purpose when he was a child, what made him think Matsuda, who wasn't his relative, who was his boss, damn it, won't do the same?

Everything he did was bad.

"Can you pour me tea here?" Matsuda finally spoke, getting the sobbing teen's attention.

Seb stopped his self belitting moment and looked up in surprise "What?" He asked softly.

"I love this cup..." Matsuda said as softly as him. "I want to use my new cup designed by Sebastian Pines himself"

Seb's lower lip trembled and he gave him a wet smile, a small tear escaped his eye but he didn't bother catching it. "Sure..."

"Thank you, son"

* * *

 **Welp! There it is! A small contribution to this day! I made my research folks and in 1989 when Seb was 16, Fathers days was June 18th hehehehe Well, see ya soon in my other stories! Review if you like it!**

 ***used google translator,if it is wrong, tell me please xD**


End file.
